


First Star I See Tonight

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: Stardust (2007), Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Fusion, M/M, Oblivious Jared, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared will do absolutely anything to win the love of the fair Genevieve, including crossing the Wall and finding a falling star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Star I See Tonight

Jared was in love, really and truly. His days were spent walking on clouds and his nights in dreams of softness and sweetness. Some days, she looked at him and on some precious occasions, she spoke. He had one memory that he pulled forward and mulled over every chance he got. He had been in the store as he usually was on a weekday. She had come in, the brightness of her countenance outshining his dim surroundings. She had smiled. She had looked him in the eye. She had called him BY NAME! Then she had asked him to wrap up a pound of sugar.

Jared floated for hours. He had not known she knew his name. Previously, she had always called him shop boy. It must be working. His boyish charm was finally breaking through the barriers between them, barriers of station and breeding. Even a lowly shop boy could eventually win the heart of the most beautiful girl in town. Genevieve, sweet Genevieve, even her very name thrilled him right down to his toes. And tonight was the night. Tonight he would confess his love. They would have a picnic under the stars. He would dazzle her with his charm and his manly good looks. He would enchant her with his sweetness and sensitivity. By this time tomorrow, they would be betrothed for tonight was the night to woo. She would be so surprised when he showed up outside her window. Perhaps he was still a poor shop boy with no prospects. And it was true that he could not buy her a ring. But his love shone brighter than any diamond and it could sustain them through all of life’s hardships.

A sharp slap and a gruff voice interrupted his plans. “I know your father is a friend but this is the last straw, Jared. Get your things. I simply cannot take your daydreaming any longer.”

Almost before he could blink, Jared was out on the street, watching as the broad back of Mitch Pileggi disappeared back into the shop. This was a bit of a hiccup. Could he still go to his fair Genevieve jobless and penniless? He picked up his hat and scarf from the dusty stones of the road, brushed the off and gathered himself together. The status of his employment did not negate the value of his love. It would have to be substance enough.

He had planned to buy the picnic supper with his wages from the day but was not entirely certain that Mitch would not bar him from the store. Regardless, he had no desire to return to the scene of his humiliation. The coarse brown bread in their cupboards would have to do. His father had recently gathered some sweet wild honey and love would sweeten it further. He had purchased the bottle of wine weeks ago and it had taken him until now to gather the courage to pursue his suit.

Jared’s father did not speak as Jared practically danced around the kitchen. Jared knew it was because he was too proud for words. His only son had become a man. He was getting ready to take charge of his own destiny and to pursue his one true love. How could his father not be proud? He though he heard his father call his name as he headed out the door, ragged wicker basket in hand but, since he was certain he just intended to wish him good fortune, he did not bother to wait. His father would understand. Love was love after all. He floated to Genevieve’s home. In no time, he was standing beneath her window, pebbles in hand. Darkness was falling.

She threw the window almost immediately. “Good evening, Mark!” She calls down.

Jared is a little disappointed that she has forgotten his name so soon but he is mollified when her bright smile turns into a soft, fond look.

“Jared, what are you doing here?” She asked, obviously overcome by the depth of her feelings if the way she glanced down both sides of the street, looking for someone to witness her joy, was any indication.

Jared snatched the flowers he had gathered from the ditch on the way over, held them up to her window and opened his mouth to sleep.

A fashionable polished cane came out of nowhere and dashed the flowers, and Jared, to the ground. Jared cringed as the oily voice of Mark Pellegrino interrupted his declaration of love.

“I am here, Genevieve. Shall I chase the rabble from your window?” Mark held up his own bouquet of perfect hothouse roses.

“Rabble?!” Jared jumped to his feet. “I am not rabble. I wish to court the fair Genevieve.” He heard Genevieve stifle a giggle at his proclamation, obviously so overcome by his flair for the dramatic that she could not help but laugh for joy.

“You, a suitor? Ha! Do not make me laugh. Genevieve would never accept the suit of a lowly shop boy such as you,” Mark sneered.

“Do not deign to suppose that you may speak for the fair Genevieve,” Jared shouted, raising his fists and adjusting his stance.

Mark did laugh then. “You wish to duel for her hand? Very well.” He raised his cane once more and viciously struck Jared on the side of the head.

Jared tried manfully to stay on his feet but his vision was rapidly being overtaken by blackness. A few moments later he was sprawled out on his arse, listening to sweet words spoken by a sweeter tongue and his senses were swimming with the smell of Genevieve. It was difficult but Jared eventually managed to follow the scent of roses back to full consciousness.

“I’m sorry,” Genevieve said softly as soon as his eyes cleared and he managed to focus on her face. “Mark can be a beast when he has been drinking. I never wished for him to hurt you. I sent him away. I will not let him speak to me when he is like this.”

Jared could feel his face flush hot as he realized he was cradled in Genevieve’s arms. He could not help but give an inward whoop of joy. He knew that she cared for him. The moment he felt he could stand without vomiting, he slowly got to his feet. He blessed whatever good fortune it had been that he had set the basket down in a place that it was not crushed by his falling body. “I brought us a picnic,” he smiled. “Will you eat it with me?”

Genevieve hesitated, probably afraid of the depth of her own feelings. “You’re bleeding,” she said softly before brushing away a lock of his shaggy brown hair.

“It’s just a scratch,” Jared smiled, levering himself carefully to his feet. He knew he had made a good choice. What a wonderfully caring girl his Genevieve was that she would deny her own feelings to make sure that he would not hurt himself further. He held out his hand to her and she took it, careful not to stand too close. Out of deference to her worry, Jared did not take her far, just to the hill on the very edge of town. The lights of the Village could still be seen but they were not bright enough to interfere with the stars.

They ate their brown bread silently, Genevieve taking several gulps from her wine. Poor girl, he knew exactly how it felt to be so tongue tied in the presence of a loved one. For once their positions were reversed and suddenly Jared felt as if he could speak to her unreservedly about that which was truly in his heart.

“I love you, Genevieve. I have felt this way for a long time and only just now have I felt the courage to make my heart known. I would like to ask for your hand in marriage,” Jared spoke quickly, giving her no chance for interruption.

“I am sorry, Jared. I cannot marry you,” Genevieve said quickly. “I am promised to another.”

Jared quickly grasped her left hand. “There is no ring upon your finger.”

“Well no, not yet. But Mark and my father have already finished the arrangements. Mark is stable and quite wealthy. He is going all the way to Ipswich on the morrow to fetch the ring. Perhaps if you had spoken sooner,” Genevieve trailed off.

“Ipswich?” Jared shouted incredulously. “For the depths of his love,, he would go to Ipswich? Genevieve, I would cross oceans and climb mountains. I would circumnavigate the globe to gather you the treasures those far-off places have to offer. I would…I would…” and here Jared’s imagination began to fail him. He looked up at the sky and a brilliant star shot across it, landing far away on the other side of the wall. “I would chase that falling star, find it and carry it home for you.”

“You would catch me a star?” Genevieve spoke with a hint of laughter in her tone, no doubt amazed by daring.

“I would. I will,” Jared spoke fervently. “Say the word. I will leave now and you will not see me again until I lay the star at your feet.”

“Very well,” Genevieve smiled. “Bring me that star in a fortnight’s time and you may have my hand. I will say goodbye to Mark Pellegrino forever.”

Jared leapt to his feet, quickly escorting her back home. He saw her to her door and then sprinted toward his home to prepare for his journey, her excited laughter spurring him on with thoughts of her reaction when he returned triumphant.

* * *

Later, Jared would know that moment as the beginning of his journey to true love. It was not an easy journey. The beginning was; with the Babylon candle from his father, the fallen star was only a heartbeat away. But that was the moment things changed. 

He landed in a crater, a body beneath him. But not the soft body of a woman as he had often imagined it, alone in his virginal bunk. No, soft breasts were replaced with hard muscle. And their were limbs, long and sturdy instead off small and dainty. And instead of sweet, tiny features, there was a rough, stubbled jaw with well shaped lips. And above them, no soft caramel brown but bright and vivid green with just a hint of starlight.

Jared had always lived life quickly. He was really bored and distracted and he was always rushing headlong into the new and exciting. He felt time slowing, nearly standing still. He didn't know what it meant right at that moment. But he knew something had changed. Something was different. 

"What's your name?" He stammered. 

"Jensen," the star replied. 

Jared gathered himself together, remembered his purpose and began to speak. "Hello, Jensen. You will make a wonderful birthday gift for my sweet Genevieve."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving it a little ambiguous. It could be over but I also could definitely continue this somehow. If it is well received, I probably could be convinced. So please, if you want to read more, let me know. Otherwise I will assume nobody wants more.


End file.
